


05/octubre/2018 - Hermosos detalles.

by Lu_Chou



Series: Diario de Rei [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Día 5, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, M/M, deletrear, fictober espñol, fictober18, nagisa - Freeform, rei - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Chou/pseuds/Lu_Chou
Summary: Día cinco del fictober con el prompt "deletrear"





	05/octubre/2018 - Hermosos detalles.

Anoche, Nagisa-kun vino a quedarse a casa, me pidió ayuda con uno de los exámenes y por supuesto no podía negarme, además por la conversación del otro día sentía un deseo muy grande de estar con él y mimarlo.

Admito que no pude resistir las insinuaciones de Nagisa-kun y en más de una ocasión dejé de lado el repaso de las lecciones para iniciar una sesión de besos. Simplemente me vuelve loco. Casi a las dos de la mañana nos fuimos a dormir, por supuesto, Nagisa no se acostó en el futón que dispuse, pues al poco tiempo de acostarnos se pasó a mi cama; dijo que tenía frío, yo no dije nada solo lo abracé y nos quedamos dormidos.

Por la mañana yo me desperté más temprano como era mi costumbre, y aunque traté que también él se despertara fue imposible. Mi rutina por las mañanas nunca cambia, buscó el uniforme, ropa interior, voy a lavarme al baño, regreso a peinarme y luego repaso que mi mochila esté lista con lo de las clases del día. Así lo hice, pero esta vez me encontré con algo distinto en cada parada de mi rutina. En mis cajones, en la puerta de mi habitación, en el espejo del baño, en el sitio donde guardo los productos para peinarme, y en mi mochila había pequeñas notas con diferentes caracteres, pero todos con mi nombre. Al principio no entendí porque no llevaban orden, pero al juntarlos y acomodarlos todo tuvo sentido.

T E - A M O - M U C H O - R E I - C H A N ♥ L I N D O - D Í A.

¡Nagisa-kun es tan lindo!

**Author's Note:**

> [Diario de Haru - Días 01, 03](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148798)   
>  [Diario de Rei - Días 02, 04](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150145)


End file.
